Folding knives generally have a provision to hold their blades in the open or closed positions. Locking mechanisms are frequently used to hold the blade open securely during use, and to keep the blade safely closed.
A typical locking mechanism is found on a knife with a blade that pivots about a pin contained in its handle, the pin passing through a hole in the blade. The blade is provided with a notch or flat surface near the pivot hole which may be engaged by a bolt or catch to prevent opening or closing. However, due to the short distance typically provided between the pivot hole and the notch, a given torque, when applied to the locked blade, will create substantial forces on the locking mechanism thereby causing loosening, wear, or failure.
Further, because the blade is fixed only at two points (that is, the pivot hole and the notch) it is susceptible to wobble and play when lateral or torsional forces are applied, especially as the mechanism wears.
An additional drawback of existing folding knives is that they are difficult to clean. Folding knives are generally not provided with means for disassembly to permit cleaning, due to the complexity of the locking mechanisms and the need for permanent rigidity of construction. Therefore, they are difficult to clean, especially in the field, where it may be most necessary.
In part because of the limitations described above, current folding knives are often too weak to withstand substantial force and a rigid, one-piece knife must be used. However, one-piece knives require the use of a scabbard for safety, and the knife may not be converted to a more compact form for storage.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved folding knife that provides improved locking, better blade stability, and easier disassembly for cleaning.